Lettuce (Sometimes)
is the eleventh episode and the merge episode of SRorgs: Kiribati - Second Chances. =The Story= Previously on… SURVIVOR Jacob and Leo disagreed on who should go next if Tarawa lost immunity. It didn’t matter when Napari lost the immunity challenge. It quickly became clear Tribal was Jake vs. Gruff. Alex gunned hard for Jake… But Doh and Tucker wouldn’t budge. No one told Maddie about the vote change in time, and she voted against Jake. 11 are left… who will be voted out tonight? Night 26 Jake is shocked to still be in the game. Maddie deals with the ramifications of voting for Jake at the previous Tribal Council. Day 27 The tribes merge. Jacob notices Gruff is gone. For the merge feast, Jake enjoys a Chipotle burrito. With no other Vaiea left, Leo sets his sights on a Tarawa 3.0 majority. However, it’s the original Alofis that quickly band together. Leo quickly decides who he wants to target from Napari 2.0 But he may be getting a bit ahead of himself. Still, Leo presses on… Warning the Naparis it’s going to be Tarawa strong. And attempting to put together his ideal cross-tribal alliance. Jacob isn’t quite into this, however. Maddie confesses her hinky vote on Jake to Jacob, but later decides to come clean about it to Jake as well. Jake isn’t thrilled by the news. But Maddie’s plan with Jacob works, and Jacob sees Maddie as the perfect replacement for Jamal in Leo’s cross-tribal alliance. Jake is happy with the new group. Doh knows that this new alliance means war is coming. An alliance is officially formed between Doh, Tucker, Jake, Jacob, and Leo, with plans to bring in Maddie later on. They call it the Shadow Government. This makes Tucker feel better about being in a tribal minority. But Leo feels that this puts him in a tough place. Meanwhile, Andrew works on his own connections outside of Alofi. Day 28 Andrew is suspicious that Jacob has the idol. Meanwhile, Golden is already on the hunt for a merge idol to add to his collection. However, he stops his search midway through to not rouse the suspicion of his tribemates. Doh also makes progress on finding the idol, but decides that if he just jokes that he is looking, everyone will assume he’s playing a prank as usual and ignore it. Doh finds a quiet spot to celebrate. Andrew comes up with a plan for Tribal Council. Day 29 Golden gets up early to search for the idol, and does not escape the notice of his tribemates. Going into the challenge, Jacob is confident about his future in the game. At the immunity challenge, Andrew destroys the competition. He quickly puts his plan into motion. Meanwhile, Jamal throws out his own plan to Jacob. Jamal realizes Jacob is in with original Alofi. Because of early chatter from before the challenge, he assumes Maddie is the target. Jamal struggles to make Leo understand that it’s Alofi 1.0, not Tarawa 3.0, that it is in control. Andrew approaches Jamal about the vote. Jamal is not a fan of the idea. He approaches Alex with this news. Not happy with what’s happening, Jamal gets to work. Unlike the other Tarawas, Tucker is perfectly fine to let the Alofi majority have its way – for now. Leo approaches Matthew and asks straight up if there is an Alofi 6. Leo, having been finally convinced that the Alofi alliance indeed exists, is unsure of what to do. Alex starts throwing out Jake’s name as an alternative. With the prospects for a flip looking poor, Maddie thinks about what’s next. Leo, realizing that saving Alex won’t happen, looks to the future as well. Alex hears he’s going home and makes a last-ditch effort to stay. He calls the tribe together for a group meeting, where he seemingly lays down his life in the game. He calls out each person in the tribe and tells them a goodbye, including former Japan ally Jacob… And his perceived Alofi leader, Dohrito… This whole performance makes Matthew suspicious. Tribal Council The Votes